Do Slytherins Love?
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: Pansy sits reminiscing on her relationship with a certain blond boy when he shows up with a surprise. Does he truely love her? You decide.


**Do Slytherins Love?**

Pansy Parkinson sat in the Slytherin Common Room deep in thought. Her long coffee colored hair was let loose against her awkward shoulders and her pale complexion glowed orange in the light of the fire. She had been sitting in one of the comfier green armchairs for the past two hours concentrating on her thoughts. She had finished her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay hours ago and with Draco Malfoy never being around any more, she kept to herself in the common room.

Pansy often wondered where he went during his free time. Before this year, they spent every waking moment with each other, but as they entered into the beginning of their sixth year, things had changed. He was always off with his two 'friends' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, however, he was also seen with young first and second year girls. It often got Pansy thinking, but Draco wasn't a pedophile, not her Draco.

She was in love with him, to say the truth. She had fallen in love with him the first time she had set eyes on him in their first year as she had made her way to the Slytherin table. Icy grey eyes had met with her dark brown eyes for a split second, and she knew he was the man she wanted in her life.

Pansy wasn't sure when their friendship had changed into a relationship; they had never made it official. He was Pansy's best friend, and he knew it. The first time they had kissed was when that evil hippogriff had stomped on Draco's arm. Pansy made a face as she remembered the brutal attack. She had been afraid for his life. After all, she didn't want to lose the only person she could really talk to.

It had been late at night; Madam Pomfrey had gone to her office to give Pansy sometime to be with Draco. Draco had been past out ever since the attack so it seemed. Pansy had laid her hand on the side of Draco's face and cupped his cheek. A tear had fallen from her face on to that of his. Draco's eyes had opened with a start as he stared up at her. It was the first time he had showed any real emotion for her other than a brotherly friendship he had taken since the beginning.

"Draco," Pansy had whispered into the dark.

Draco made no noise in reply, but lifted his hand to her face and pulled her chin down towards him. It had been a short, simple kiss, but Pansy would never forget it.

There was a grunt from around the room, and Pansy was taken out of her thoughts. Vincent and Gregory had made their way into the common room from the dungeon. Draco was not with them. She cocked her head from one side as she watched them hastily make their way to the boy's dormitory.

Pansy looked at the crystal watch on her wrist and as the diamond unicorn that was carved in the middle shown back at her, she could see it was half past ten. If Draco didn't get back soon, it could spell another detention. She stretched her legs and debated on whether she should look for him or not.

He had been extremely secretive the past few months. It crushed her heart that he wouldn't speak to her about anything that was going on.

"It's none of your business, Pansy!" Draco had shouted at her after a long night of her persisting to get him to tell her what he was up to.

A tear had fallen down her cheek and rested on the collar of her robes. It was hot against her cool skin and it startled her.

_Draco doesn't love you._ The words were harsh in her mind, but she knew it was true. The first time they had been intimate with each other, after the Yule Ball in their fourth year, he had been anything but gentle with her. It was the first and only time she had ever cried herself to sleep, but that Draco was just immature, surely the grown up Draco knew better than that.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew all he wanted from her was sex, and because she loved him, she would oblige. She was his puppet; his toy; his doll, and she couldn't… no, wouldn't do anything about it. She loved him.

"Pansy," the whisper came through the darkness as she realized the fire had been put out. She hadn't heard any body come into the common room, but she was a bit distracted.

Pansy looked around her as she searched for the source of the whisper.

"Who's there?" she demanded into the darkness, piercing at it with every glare. There was no verbal answer, but as the source of the voice got nearer, she could smell that familiar scent of rich Italian cologne mixed with a subtle scent of rum and even before he touched her, she knew her Draco had returned.

"Where have you been," whispered Pansy as she felt his warm hands caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and drew in his scent and as she rubbed her cheek against his hand, the other cheek was being assaulted by soft, warm kisses. She let out a soft moan from the depth of her throat.

Butterflies filled her stomach as his free hand traced from the tip of her jaw bone, down her neck, and into the crevice that the V of her cleavage had made.

_His puppet, his toy, his doll._ The words repeated themselves in her mind as she did her best to ignore them. _He loves me. _She tried to counteract it with what she knew to be false, but at this point didn't care.

"Where have you been," she repeated as she tried to keep her voice steady. He seemed to be ignoring her questions.

"Come with me," he mumbled into her neck, "I've missed your sweetness." He liked her collar bone and she gave a small shudder.

"Dr…Draco," she stuttered, "I—I don't…."

Draco cut her off with a kiss on the lips as he traced her lower lip with his tongue. His mouth tasted of rum, but it was not overpowering.

"Come with me, Pansy, I have a surprise." He grabbed her hand and she could see the mischievous look in his icy eyes.

"Where are we going," Pansy asked in a whisper, but Draco would not answer her as he pulled her through to the dungeon corridor. _His puppet…._

He quickly pulled her against the dungeon wall and pinned her between his arms. He kissed her passionately as his hands grabbed for her breasts. _His toy…._

Draco took her by the hand and they raced through the corridors, stopping only when the heard the sound of Filch's footprints coming towards them. When they finally reached their destination, there was a blank wall. She looked at the wall paralleled to it and there was a tapestry with ballerina trolls. She knew where they were and she whispered softly, "the Room of Requirement."

Draco had already walked past it three times and had opened the door before she even realized what was happening.

"I have something for you," he said as he took her hand and led her into the room. As they entered, the room transformed into a forest and a stream poured through the middle of it. Pansy gasped, it was beautiful. Draco smiled at the awe on her face.

"I've been working on this all year," he said as he leaned against a tree. "This is where I've been going, I'm sorry I've been keeping you out of the loop, but I wanted to give you something you would always remember."

"Draco…" whispered Pansy, "Draco, I thought…" she trailed off. How could she tell him everything she had been thinking of him this past year?

Draco slowly moved towards her and took her in his arms, slowly lowering her to the ground where she hadn't realized a blanket lay. Her soft brown hair touched the blanket first as he pushed her into a lying position. His hand traced her leg from her curved knee, up her thigh, into the land the lay north. She gave a shiver as his hand disappeared underneath her skirt. Her legs began to jerk as a wonderful sensation moved through her body. It seemed it would never end and then with a magnificent climax, it was all over.

Draco looked at her with a satisfied grin as she panted and bucked her hips slightly. She wanted him, no needed him and he would happily oblige.

"I love you Pansy," Draco said before taking the rest of her that lasted hours. It was the first time he had said those words, and Pansy believed them. She was _his doll._


End file.
